76th Reaping Results
The 76th Hunger Games are an event that was caused due to the losing of the rebels as they were defeated by the Capitol when assisted by the B.G.A.T.F.D. When S.T.U.P.I.D. tried to stop them in the future, they were defeated, and all placed in the Games. Here are the Results for the Reaping: Capitol Full of traitors, the Capitol will now play for the Games as well. Effie Trinket A well known rebel come the Second Rebellion, known for hiding the trauma of losing the tributes she befriended behind makeup, Effie Trinket will play these games. Cinna Incorporated into the games when they were intervened by the B.G.A.T.F.D., Cinna will now pay for helping majorly in sparking the rebellion. District 1 Penguino By the alias of Fellipe Lucious, Penguino has, like many other heroes been chosen to die in the Hunger Games after attempting to stop the villains. He was forced into District 1 in order to be elidgable to play. Katia Martin Katia Martin, an unfortunate soul of her home District, has been reaped for the 76th annual Hunger Games, to continue the fear that not only rebels are selected. District 2 The Shadow By the alias of Jaques Smith, The Shadow has been incorporated into the Games and forced to play for District 2. Mindfreak As Christina Mace, Mindfreak will now play in the Games for District 2. District 3 008 International Spy 008 has been sucked into the Games and has been forced to play against his co-workers anf life-long friends. He calls himself, Morgan Freeman. Nicollette Johnson A randomly chosen citizen, Nicollette has been reaped for this year's Games. District 4 Le Squishy Marcos DeAthens has been reaped to play, but in reality being Le Squishy, he, like many other tributes is conflicted and going mad. Annie Cresta As punishment for her crimes and her symbolism in the Rebellion, Annnie has been sent off to play the Games. District 5 UFK UFK, now Misael Vulpes, shall compete with other Good Guys for the title of Victor. Cantok Cantok was brought by the time machine prototype and is desired to be rid of by both those good and evil, being a neandrathal from dinosaur time after all. District 6 The Mush Though a villain, he is disliked by all and has been sent to play, and most likely die. He calls himself Anthony Gurgentopolis. Lissette Ieiunare Randomly selected from District 6, Lissette has been insulted by the Capitol (so called a dog) so she won't be sponsored, since she has the savage capability to win, but the hatrid from the Capitol to be killed. District 7 Albino Snowman Th Albino Snowman has been turned human and sent to the Games. Hailing from District 7, Daniel Blancanieves will compete like all other heroes. Camila Chameleon A nearby bystander to the time-traaveling, she and Cantok trveled from the past, unwillingly, she, suspected to divulge the truth, has been sent to a competition to the death. District 8 Dr. Scholl Like The Mush, he, though a villain, is disliked and has been sent off to die. Twill She was captured by the Capitol while heading to District 13, with Bonnie, her companion, now dead, she will fight, if she can remain sane. District 9 The Taco The Taco, now Ian Bell, will fight, though immortal, to the death. The Hippy The Hippy is now Gala Cooper, whom hails from District 9 and is expected to try and make peace with the others. District 10 The Chicken Marco Gourmet has been reaped to play in the 76th Hunger Games, though in actuality, he is The Chicken, another hero. Sara Cibum Sara of 10 has been randomly reaped for the 76th Annual Hunger Games. District 11 The Mockingjay The Mockingjay is the last survivor of S.T.U.P.I.D. in the future, who secretly granted his powers of fortune to Katniss Everdeen. He was unable to get them back before the games and must count on wit. Rebecca DeBelgica Rebecca has been reaped, though not a rebel, to continue the fear of random reaping. She has boasted a knowledge of edible plant life. District 12 Peeta Mellark After being tortured, the Villains decided to send him off to his 3rd Hunger Games in a row. He has the most sponsors so far, but it is thought to be his last. Wendy Piedros Wendy too has been reaped randomly, and she is thought to be killer, receiving many sponsors. She claims she learned alot after the bombing of District 12. District 13 Re-conquered by Panem, District 13 now plays in the Hunger Games. Dr. Bubbles He, being a double agent and traitor to both Villain and Hero, Dr. Bubbles has been sent to District 13 as vengeance and will soon die. Alma Coin Disliked by all, Alma Coin was reaped for this years annual Hunger Games. She has no sponsors. Category:Hunger Games